Addictive Personality
by S-J-Watson-Holmes
Summary: Sherlock has quite an addictive personality, so when John gets Mario Kart for the Wii...


**Greetings. This is Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes. Erm. Hello. We hope that you enjoy our highly illogical and neat fanfictions. (Highly illogical from Star Trek. Neat from Welcome to Night Vale) :} Okay, Read and Review hopefully. And enjoy!**

**-Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes.**

"No, god dam-"  
"John! Language."

"Why are you sensitive to stupid fu-"  
"John."  
"Fine!" John cried out in exasperation as he dropped his Wii remote on accident. John's character, Koopa Troopa, from Mario Kart, fell off of Rainbow Road. Sherlock stifled his laughter as he sped ahead of everyone.

"God da—dang it! I fell off of the Rainbow Bridge again!"

"John, no. It's called Rainbow _Road_, John. Stop with the Marvel Superheroes."  
"But _Thor_—"

"I don't care if you have a crush on that muscled blonde. We're playing Mario Kart."

"Fine—oh! STUPID BABY PEACH!" John shouted at the television they had bought. Sherlock had acquired invincibility and the giant mushroom and sped towards John, having lapped him. Then Sherlock's character Waluigi, knocked into the backside of Koopa Troopa, sending Koopa Troopa into the surrounding pit. John cried out in furious misery, "What the fu—"

"No."  
"But—"  
"_No._"  
"How did you even lap me? I was in second place! Now I'm in fifth!"  
"It is merely just talent, John, talent and rockets."  
"You son of a bit—" John was cut off by Sherlock snogging him violently and unexpectedly. "All is forgiven," said John, still in a slight daze. Sherlock then finished with a smirk, "John. Pay attention." John snapped back to reality and saw he was in twelfth place. "You little fu—" Sherlock covered his mouth. "No swearing, John." Sherlock said with an even larger smirk. John sighed, "I hate you."  
"Oh, that's _rich_. You _love_ me."

"Maybe."

"Yes."

"Fine you crazy gi—"  
"I love you too just stop with the swearing." Sherlock cut him off. John was selecting the level to ride on. "Oh! DK Summit!" Sherlock exclaimed happily with the likeness of a three-year old. John sighed, "Fine, you consulting three-year old."  
"The world's only." Sherlock joked. They broke into simultaneous laughter and got into their game mode. As they started off, Sherlock started to bump knees purposefully with John as they sat side by side. "Stop!" John whined. Sherlock chuckled and they played on. Sherlock, of course, was in first place. The whole. Entire. Time. "Well." John remarked. Sherlock smirked and nodded. "Yes. I am quite the champion."

"Oh, shut up!" John replied jokingly. They played on for hours, and hours, and hours, until something especially exciting happened for Sherlock. "I did it!" Sherlock cried out happily. "I finally unlocked my Mii! Now I can drive as myself instead of that idiot, Waluigi."  
"Yes. Good job."  
"_Good job_ John? This is spectacular! I don't have to _whine_, or _groan_, or do _anything_ _he_ has to do!"  
"Well, aren't you just ecstatic?"  
"Ugh, John, don't speak with your mouth full." John gave a grunt of acknowledgement. Time slowly trickled by until it was much too late for them, even when they had a case. "Sherlock, let's head to bed."  
"No." Sherlock shot back at him quickly and turned abruptly. "Listen, Sherlock. It's 7:00 AM. That's a bit not good." Sherlock sighed in exasperation, "John. For the last time, my body does not require as much sleep to function correctly as yours does." John shook his head slowly before protesting, "Sherlock. You've been awake for nearly 72 hours. You're bound to collapse from exhaustion pretty soon." Sherlock firmly shook his head and kept playing half-heartedly. "Come o—"  
"N—"  
"Ye—"  
"N—"  
"_Sherlock._ Come. Now." John commanded and grabbed Sherlock's right hand, grabbing onto his torso and hefting him up over the back of the sofa. "Come on…" John muttered and lifted him up in his arms as if he was a bride. "Put me down! I was playing Mario Kart! Stop!"

"Nope!" John laughed and poked Sherlock's nose with his right index finger. Sherlock growled in annoyance. "God, you really are a consulting three-year old…" John murmured as he entered into Sherlock's bedroom.

"Ugh… Dull!" Sherlock shouted in the main room. He growled as he kept his eyes fixed on the Wii. "John! It's dull now!" Sherlock cried out and paced back and forth. "It's a nuisance! I may have started playing yesterday, but now I have all of the characters and everything. It's dull!" Sherlock had earned the rank of three stars, the top score, on every single level and everything. John groaned in irritation, "I don't know, Sherlock! Just do something!" Sherlock gave a gasp of realization, grabbed the Wii with all of its cords, and threw it out the open window with a triumphant laugh. "There!" Sherlock cried out. "Sherlock! What, the _bloody_, HELL?"  
"I fixed the troublesome problem!"  
"Throwing your problem out the window doesn't help!"  
"You told me that once though…"  
"I was bloody drunk! Come on, we're going to the store…" John was positively fuming, so Sherlock agreed without question. They pulled on their shoes and coats and exited 221B. Sherlock used his unspoken powers to hail a taxi and they got in, jumping out quietly and they entered the store. As they strolled through, they stopped on the lane where they held all their jam. "Hmm… Cherry? Or grape?" John questioned. Sherlock moaned and flopped onto the floor. "Alright… Both." John grabbed the two containers of jam and Sherlock pushed himself off of the floor, linking arms with John as they strolled through. Sherlock came to an abrupt stop as the video game isle, spotting—"Mario Kart? 7? For 3DS?" Sherlock whispered, in a trance-like state. "Oh no!" John groaned and put his face in his hands.

Fin. That means end, right? Well uh, if not:  
End. :}

Yay! Okay guys; please leave your thoughts and things. :} Like really. Honest opinions. We won't care! Please, 'read and review'. Here's a spastic bonus:

**JOHN AND SHERLOCK DAILY LIFE**

**J: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**S: BILBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**J: I AM JOHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
S: OH YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
J: IDIOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
S: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY RUUUUUUUUUUUUDE  
J: SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**S: Fine… Meanie.**

**J: I. HEARD. THAT.**

**S: Thooooooowwyyyyyyyyyy.**

**J: NNOOOOO FORGIVENESSSSSSSSSSSSS **

**THE END**

**BYE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**-Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes.**


End file.
